


Strong Women

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mentioned Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: Everyone returns to Hogwarts to complete what is to be called their "eighth year".Lots of flirting,  bits of fluff, some mentions of racism.Drarry is mentioned, but this is mainly about Pansy and Hermione.





	Strong Women

The trials were over months ago, yet Pansy Parkinson found herself nervous to return to Hogwarts nonetheless. She had been found innocent, a victim to her family values and immense peer pressure - but she was still on parole. "For engaging in villainous behaviour, barely permitable if only due to fear." Thats what the judge had said, referring to her outcry for Harry Potter's detainment on the day of the battle. 

The rules were simple: complete her final year at Hogwarts without any issues, and demonstrate that she wanted to get her life in order. So that's what she was going to do, no matter how many disgusted looks she would get.

Pansy spent the train ride exactly as she always did, sucking on sour apple lollipops, reading her magazines and sitting in comfortable silence with her best friend. Draco Malfoy looked much the same as he had the previous year, with only minor changes those closest to him might notice. His nerves had begun to calm, and you would rarely see him bouncing his legs when sitting still for longer than a minute. His white hair was no longer slicked back, instead falling freely into his face, and the dark circles under his eyes had begun to fade. Pansy however, had changed considerably. 

Her long black hair was now in a sharp Bob framing her face, and she had been working out over the summer. Not enough to gain considerable muscle, instead she seemed more toned. The 8th years, as they were to he called, did not have to wear school uniform, but did have to wear Hogwarts cloaks. Pansy had chosen her outfit with purpose; wanting to seem powerful, in control and calm. She wore a tight black dress and patent kitten heels, with just a hint of cleavage. Simple, sophisticated and in favour of her womanly assets. The dark haired girl found herself hoping that soon her inner self would feel as calm and collected as she looked on the outside. 

She was ready for the the scathing looks and spells being thrown at her. 

\---

When the train stopped, Pansy braced herself for the conversation she was about to initiate. Since Blaise was not returning this year, it was only Draco and herself who had the daunting walk to the carriages. They stepped off the coach with ease, swagger in their step. It was Pansy's intention to have this over as soon as possible. When the two spotted the golden trio, they settled easy smiles on their faces, concealing the fear in their stomachs. 

When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saw the two tall slytherins headed towards them they stopped in unison, turning to glare at them. Pansy couldn't help but smirk at the Gryffindors - their comradery was as unmoving as ever. The woman spread her arms wide as if to hug the three of them. "Hello darlings!" As if all of the same mind, the threes faces fell to scowls. 

"What do you what Parkinson?" Weasley spat at her. 

"Pansy, if you please. I just came to apologise." The looks on their faces was rather comedic. Before any of them could speak however, Pansy raised her hand to stop them. She turned to the red head to her right. 

"To Mr Weasley, I want to apologise for bullying and otherwise discriminating against you because of your finances. Your devotion to your family and friends is unwavering and anyone would be lucky to be in acquaintance with you." 

Okay, maybe Pansy had been practicing. And maybe she was kissing ass a bit. But who cared? She meant it. During her declaration to Ron, she had not noticed the way the dark girl beside him watched her. The way her eyes traced Pansy's lips as she spoke, or lingered on her lithe figure when she spoke with her hands. Neither did anyone else. Parkinson turned to Hermione.

"To Miss Granger, I apologise for calling you things no one deserves to be called. Your blood status does not in any way effect your beauty, intelligence or bravery. I am sorry I ever said otherwise." Pansy's heart fluttered a little as she said this, and the feeling brought a panic to her, so she quickly turned to The Boy Who Lived.

"Finally, to Mr Potter. I want to apologise for offering you to he who shall not be named. I was scared, but so was everyone else, and they did not put themselves before others and sacrifice a life for their own. I should have never done it. I am sorry." Pamsy choked a little at the words, and this sliver of emotion seemed to win over the three. Before anything could be said, Pansy took a deep breath and sauntered away, her walls back up. It was one thing to apologise, but another completely to talk to anyone other than her Draco. She felt a wave of guilt for leaving him to them, but she couldn't stand to stay there any longer. 

As she neared the carriages, she noticed more people than ever could see the Thestrals pulling them. The knowledge did not surprise her, but it still hurt to look at the faces around her. So many of them had lost those dearest to them, faced things no one should have to face: and she had been a part of that. She had eaten dinner beside those who supported the dark lord, she had knelt before him in promise to follow him. 

Pansy felt a wave of nausea hit her, and knowing from experience that thoughts like these made her physically sick, she dismissed them and took her seat. She turned to see Draco waving goodbye to the Gryffindors, his conversation having gone much smoother than Pansy's as he had already spoken to them when Potter had spoken at his trial. Pansy hoped things would be forgiven and maybe even develop a kind of normalcy. 

\-----

The first night back had gone smoother than expected, many of the students following the golden trio in simply ignoring the slytherins. The 8th hears had been informed that they would share living quarters as there were so few of them. Everyone had been shocked, but many were too tired to argue, simply wanting to find some normalcy. Draco was sharing a dorm with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and John White, a Ravenclaw none of them had ever spoken to. 

Harry Potter was rooming with Ron, Dean Thomas, and Henry Applebee - a hufflepuff. Pansy didn't know any of the other boys. She was stuck with the Patil twins and Daphne Greengrass, although she got on fine with the latter. Luna Lovegood was rooming with Katie Bell and Hermiome Granger. Pansy didn't care to learn who else had returned.

Pansy had not eaten dinner, and felt too sick to ask the house elves for anything. She was sick with guilt and anxiety for the year to come. Just got to get through it, Pansy, you dont have a choice. Classes started at 9am tomorrow, so Pansy downed a sleeping potion with one last wish to wake up and not be herself.

\-------

The next morning found a horrendously scruffy Harry Potter leaning over her desk to ask Draco for help with the History homework. Pansy coughed loudly and the dark haired boy looked at her with embarrassment as if only just realising she was there. Time doesnt make a difference with these two, she thought, they'll always be drooling over each other. 

Despite the obvious ease with which Harry and Draco were conversing, Pansy could still feel the steely gaze of Weasley and Granger watching their every move, ready to hex them at any moment. She wanted to roll her eyes but resisted the urge and instead met Granger's gaze head on, taking her time to look her over. 

The darker girl had grown up over the summer, her curves drawing everyone's eyes when she had returned. She had finally learnt how to tame her curly hair without straightening it constantly, and instead kept it braided out of her face. Pansy liked this, as her curls suited Granger more, but this way she could still look at her warm honey eyes. Her style was just as you'd imagine: anything comfy and practical. Parkinson's eyes travelled up and down her body, finally settling on her eyes with a small smirk on her face. Hermione reddened and turned away with a huff. Pansy couldn't help but love the way she made the girl flustered, and decided to head over.

"Good morning Granger, sleep well?" Pansy purred as she neared the table, sitting on the bench between her and weasley. Hermione just narrowed her eyes. 

"What's it to you, Parkinson?" Weasley sniped from her other side. She turned fo face the red head. 

"My, my. Calm down darling, only trying to make friends." Pansy winked. 

"Why would we want to he friends with you?"

"Were you listening yesterday? I put on quite a lot of sugar for you." Pansy could hear another huff from behind her, she couldn't help but love the way Hermione couldn't be quiet, she wondered if it would be the same if she were in her bed...

"Did you come over just to antagonize us? Because if so-"

"Of course not, gorgeous. I've got plenty of other ways I can get you worked up." Pansy leant towards the dark girl as she said this, practically purring the last words. Just then, raised voices were heard, and Pansy flew over, ushering Draco out of the door away from an obviously pissed Potter. During all the ruckus she had missed the way Hermione's breathe hitched and the way she pressed her legs tight together. 

"What on earth are you doing?!" She nearly shouted at Draco. "We're meant to be making friends, remember?!"

"Its not my fault that Mr arrogant over there couldn't see that I was right."

"Oh shut up, Draco. You're not right just because you want to suck his cock." Pansy raised an eyebrow at him as he turned bright red and tried to reply. She held her hand up. "I don't care what it was about. Go apologise or do whatever needs to be done. Sort it out." Pansy pushed a sputtering Draco back into the room, shaking her head. 

\-----

Hermione watched as Pansy brought in a rather red Draco, and begun to mother him and Harry. 

It hadn't been a shock to see Pansy return to Hogwarts - Hermione knew the terms of her trial. It had, however, been a shock to feel a small ache in her stomach as the taller girl sauntered up to her, swaying her hips and saying kind things with those gorgeous red lips of hers. Hermione was grateful she had walked away when she did, as she thought she'd go crazy staring at Parkinson any longer. 

She knew the strength it must have taken to admit her mistakes and apologise, and Granger was impressed. She had ignored the small bite of disappointment of not sharing a dorm with Pansy, but couldn't ignore the pull of her during class. Hermione told herself she was only watching the black haired girl to make sure she didn't hex Harry - but that wasnt exactly true.

When Pansy had sat beside her and she had gotten a whiff of the heady floral scent of her as her eyes looked into her own, Hermione thought she might pass out. She didn't understand why she was reacting the way she was - was it a want for physical contact? After all, her and Ron had broken up barely a week after they had gotten together, and she hadn't seen anyone else much. Of course, that must be it. 

\-----

Three weeks had passed, and everyone had settled into a routine. Classes, dinner, study, and then lastly everyone would crowd in the 8th year common room to socialise. It had been difficult at first of course, too many mistakes had happened in the past, but everyone was eager to move on from the war and to forget their troubles.

It was late one evening when Pansy decided that things could not be more boring. She had a plan to fix this of course, she just needed to implement it. She summoned a bottle of fire whisky and set about gathering everyone up. 

"We're playing truth or dare." she declared loudly, spreading her arms wide with a wicked smile on her face.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco whispered furiously beside her. The dark haired girl simply winked at him.

"Potter. You game?" she shook the bottle of whisky at him, and although he had a wary look on his face, the boy agreed. This was all it took for everyone else to begrudgingly accept and they all gathered in a circle on the floor by the fire place. Pansy pored a shot each for the eight of them, and smiled happily when they all downed it. The game was about to begin. 

"Weasley, truth or dare?" Pansy began. Ever the Gryffindor, Ron picked dare.  Pansy pursed her lips in thought - this dare would set the pace for the game. 

"I dare you to take this shot of whiskey," she held up the glass, "But it shall be placed between Daphne's breasts." The look in Pansy's eyes was beyond excited. Ron began to protest, but Pansy held her hand up, turning to Daphne. 

"You okay with this?" she asked kindly and the girl simply blushed and nodded. "Excellent." Pansy clapped her hands together. The room was silent as everyone watched tentatively as Daphne placed the glass in her cleavage and Ron crawled over, more red than his hair and quickly picked up the glass between his lips and slung it back. He scrambled back to his seat to the sound of cheers. 

Soundly back in seat, and beginning to return to his normal colour, Ron looked thoughtful as to who he would pick. Pansy tuned out, instead leaning towards Hermione who was sat next to her. 

"You up for another shot, gorgeous?" She whispered lowly in her ear and revelled at the way she shivered.  In return Hermione pulled back and took the whiskey off of Pansy, not looking away as she took a large swig from the bottle. The paler girl watched in amusement as she tried not to wince at the fire in her stomach as the drink went down.  She silently passed the bottle to Pansy and the two girls didn't break eye contact as Pansy downed a gulp herself.  The fire in Pansy's stomach was more than just the alcohol, but before she could think more of it the two were broken away by hollering as they turned to see Seamus kissing Dean much longer than he had been dared to.

The game continued for a while, and soon it was Pansy's turn. "Truth."  Katie Bell paused for a moment before smirking. "Who was your first kiss?" The question was simple enough, but many were listening intently.

"Technically it was dear Draco here," she paused to pat the boy on the shoulder, "But that was only a peck. My first real snog was with a girl called Rose in my village. We were 14."  Pansy shrugged, looking at the shocked faces around her. "What? So Dean and Seamus can basically fuck in front of you guys but I can't snog a girl?" Katie Bell laughed out loud. 

"Get over yourself Pansy. It was just new information is all." The girl shook her head, not unkindly. 

\-------

Hermione Granger had been fascinated with pansy Parkinson these past few weeks, but she preferred to put it down to getting to know the girl she had never really spoken to, rather than the way she made her heart race. Or the way the girl had such charisma and confidence. Or the way Pansy always had a new pet name for her. No, it was simply being friends that was so strange to her. 

But the dark girl couldn't deny that when Pansy had sat next to her for the game, she didn't take a moment to inhale her scent or have to stop herself from pushing the fair girl's hair behind her ear. The alcohol certainly didn't help, especially when Pansy had mostly admitted to liking girls. Hermione's heart had fluttered and her pulse beat loudly in her ears. She had always thought herself straight, and most certainly enjoyed watching the boys come back from quidditch all sweaty and breathing heavy - but the way Pansy made her feel was different, and she wasn't sure what to do with it. She decided distraction was key.

Hermione knew Pansy had noticed the way Harry and Draco were getting closer and the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. She leaned close to the girl beside her and whispered in her ear. "We have to get those two buffoons together." She nodded towards where Harry and Draco were sat half drunk staring into each others eyes. 

"You read my mind." Pansy whispered back before aiming herself towards Potter. "Truth or Dare, oh saviour?" Harry looked up at this , seemingly just realising where he was. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Draco." The two boys looked at each other in mutual panic before Draco realised he was most certainly doomed by Slytherin meddling and Gryffindor stubbornness. 

Whilst everyone watched at the two boys slowly game together before giving into the fire in their groins, Hermione was blissfully watching Pansy. She traced the lines of her face, her full lips and stormy blue eyes. Pansy turned to Hermione and caught her staring, simply offering a wink.

\---------

"Alright lovebirds, as much as I'm enjoying the show, I think its time for us all to retire." Pansy announced loudly and watched smugly as the two pulled apart, both breathing heavily.  Everyone offered a round of applause to them and then people began saying good night.

"Good thinking, Granger." Pansy patted her leg, but Hermione held onto it. 

"You're so pretty, Pansy." she murmured. Pansy couldn't help the blush rising in her cheeks. 

"And you're so drunk," she smiles at the dark girl, before ignoring her protests and hauling her up and into her dorm. She settles Hermione on her bed and takes off her shoes. She can't resist the urge to brush her hair out of her face. "Goodnight, doll."

\------------

The next day at lunch, Pansy was looking for a quiet spot in the library when she turned around the corner to find Hermione sat alone in a corner. The woman was sat crouched over and her shoulders were shaking. Pansy immediately walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Hermione? Darling?" The dark girl raised her head to reveal a tear stained face. Pansy immediately brought her into her arms, shushing her. She threaded her fingers through her thick curls and began kneading her head, humming to her. "Its okay, it's okay." 

The two girls stayed like this for some time, until the sobs quieted and Hermione's breathing calmed. Pansy pulled back to look down at her and Hermione gave a small smile. "Want to talk about it?" 

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as the woman opened her mouth as a tidal wave of words tumbled out. 

"These 2nd years... they... they said I was too dark... that my skin was too dark. And it didn't really hurt that much, I'm kind of used to it by now but then I wondered if everyone thought that... wondered if I was too dark for you... which doesnt even make sense because we're just friends and I'm straight, at least I think I am... but I couldn't handle the thought of you or anyone for that matter -" Hermione was cut off when Pansy places a finger to her lips. So many emotions flew through her. 

A million hexes that she could aim at the tosses who dared say these things to her Hermione. And when did she become hers anyway? It was a ridiculous notion. But hadnt Hermione practically just admitted she felt the same? But she thought she was too dark? That was almost laughable. The colour of her skin didn't matter to Pansy, Hermiome was beautiful and intelligent and strong and stubborn and very talkative but Pansy loved it all. 

"Hermione, baby... You really think I give two shits about you being black? Does it make you any less beautiful? Any less of the strong, brave woman we all know you to be? I could kill those pricks for putting such stupid ideas in your head. You're perfect, you're everything I want -" 

It was Pansy's turn to be silenced as the Hermione leant up on her tip toes to place a kiss on her lips. The action shocked Pansy, but she got over it rather quickly as she leant down, cupping the girls face and deepening the kiss. Pansy thought she tasted like sour apples, just like the lollipops she loved. How could that be possible? How could this woman be so perfect for her? 

When the two broke apart their faces were flushed and they were breathing heavily. 

"You really like me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Do you like me?" 

"More than you know."

\----- 

Draco Malfoy was walking with Harry Potter in the library, in avid conversation about their female counterparts.

"We could both ask them to hogsmeade? And then bump into each other and pretend to be surprised." Harry offered. 

"Don't be silly. They're both far too clever not to work us out." He paused. "No. We need something good, something sneaky. Maybe-" 

"Look!" Harry spun Draco to show him the scene they had both just stumbled upon. Hermione was fast asleep on Pansy's lap, her head resting back against the girls shoulder. Pandy had her eyes closed, absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair. 

Draco smirked. "Looks like they don't need any help after all."


End file.
